Nothin' yet
by The crazy anime fangirl
Summary: The YYH ppl go to school with a girl named Raven- funny stuff happens. Plz read! First time fic! Tell me if I should just not continue-forgot to say that after the story...


Meeh: Neee.This is my very first fanfic put out to the public ever! I've just been too lazy to put them on the computer.They're all written down on paper somewhere in my room.Lord help anyone who goes in there.Anyway, this fic is about my character Raven going to school in Japan. Once there, she meets up with Hiei and Yusuke and Kurama and Koenma and Botan and Keiko and Yukina and.(^_^'' Heheh.I ran outta people..) The fic starts out with Raven trying to find her first class in her new school in a new country.Good luck! BTW, please review and no flames PLZ! (They will be used to fry up hamburgers and hot dogs for everybody!) First of many chapters coming your way!! Oh, and it's written kinda like a play cuz it's faster for me to type and a lot easier to read and it isn't as long. Anyhows, good readin'!  
  
Oh, I think I forgot to mention that I don't own YYH or anything else in here, 'cept my character.I'm broke so PLZ don't take what.*Counts her $* $.37 I do have!  
  
Chapter One- School Blues  
  
Raven: *Walks through her school trying to find her first class. She looks at her schedule. Her first class is gym. She is paying so much attention to her schedule that she doesn't notice the strange-looking boy looking at his schedule. They both run into each other.*  
  
?: *With an attitude.* Watch where you're going!  
  
Raven: Hey, you weren't looking where you were going either!...Jerk.  
  
?: *Attitude* Idiot.  
  
Raven: *Death glares the strange-looking boy. He was slightly taller than Raven, and he had black hair that stood up at odd angles and a white starish gleam showed its shine. He had black pants tucked into his black boots that went up to just under his knees. He also wore what looked to Raven like a cape. The lining of his cape was a soft-looking red satin. His intense crimson eyes seemed to burrow into nothingness. He wore what looked like a big sweatband around his forehead. Stops looking at the strange boy and continues to look for her next class.*  
  
A/N: Raven used to go to a school in the United States, but when her father was relocated, her family moved to Japan. She liked it in America- she got along with a lot of people, and had even had a few boyfriends. But Japan was different. She hated it. Raven felt like a loner and a loser because she knew no one, and she could barely speak the language.  
  
She realized while she was walking down the hall that the strange boy had spoken English and had no accent of any kind in his words.  
  
Raven: That's strange.Great, the only other person here that I could have actually gotten along with is a complete jerk.Grrrr.*Holds her schedule in her hand and squishes it so tightly that it crinkles.* Great, just my luck.  
  
*Walks down the hall and makes it to her class just before the late bell rings. She sits down on the dirty gymnasium floor looking around. There were about fifteen students- both boys and girls-taking gym that period. All of them were talking to each other. It seemed like they had known each other forever. Then all the talking stopped and the gym teacher walked in.*  
  
GT: All right, let's do roll call.  
  
*Luckily for Raven, he spoke in very simple Japanese. He must have known that he would have English-speaking students in his class.*  
  
GT: *Calls out various first names until he reached Raven's.* Raven? Is there a Raven here?  
  
Raven: *Raises her hand.* Ummm.I'm over here.  
  
GT: *Takes notice of the black haired girl near the back of the gym, further away from everyone. He nodded his head and continues with the roll call.* Hiei? Is there a Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Right here.  
  
Raven: That's that jerk that ran into me! Should have known that we'd end up in the same class.This is not my day.  
  
GT: *Finishes with roll-call and begins to pass out gym uniforms.*  
  
Raven: *Receives her uniform and looks at it.* This thing is thing looks horrible! *Looks around to see everyone else's reactions to their gym uniforms are the same as hers. The strange boy is looking at his in utter disgust.*  
  
Hiei:*Examines his uniform. Tosses it aside.* You can't possibly expect me to wear that.  
  
GT: *To Hiei* Why do you insult this school with your ignorance, child? Ignorance is not accepted here. Either leave this class and get your schedule changed, or grin and bear it.  
  
Hiei: Why can't I just change gym teachers?  
  
GT: Because I'm the only gym teacher in this school... So change your schedule or leave it be.  
  
Hiei: *Death glares GT.* Fine then.*Sits cross-legged and rests his head in the palm of his left hand. Looks at GT from the corner of his eye.*  
  
GT: Today, class, we will be playing volle-  
  
Raven: Excuse me sir.*Raises hand.* How do we know the size will fit us correctly?  
  
GT: It's a one-size-fits-all.Any more interruptions? *Looks around angrily and sees there are no more questions.* Good. Today we will play volleyball. I want you to get the feel of hitting the ball today, and tomorrow I will explain the rules of the game. For now the only rule is not to hit the ball too hard. I will be pairing you up with partners that I think will get along. Now, everyone, stand on that blue line over there.  
  
*Everyone does so, Raven more reluctant than everybody else but Hiei.*  
  
GT: *Begins to put the students into pairs.* Okay.Hiei and.  
  
Chapter Two- Gym Class Begins  
  
Raven: Please not me, please not me, please not me.  
  
GT: .Raven.  
  
Raven: I knew it was coming.*Rolls her eyes to the top of her head, sighs and trudges over to where Hiei stands.* Guess we're partners, huh?  
  
Hiei: *Looks at her strangely.* I guess so.  
  
GT: *Begins to throw the volleyballs to the partners and they catch them as they are thrown to them.*  
  
Raven: *Catches a ball that is headed in her direction.* Well.Should we get started?  
  
Hiei: *Walks over to the opposite side of the gym a distance of at least 65 meters.* Hit it over here.  
  
Raven: Are you kidding?! I can't hit the ball that far!  
  
Hiei: *Rolls his eyes sarcastically and walks halfway there.*  
  
Raven: *Serves the ball to Hiei perfectly.*  
  
Hiei: *Spikes the ball with his fist and it goes flying over to Raven.*  
  
Raven: *Sees the ball coming and barely has time to duck out of its way. The ball goes pummeling into the wall behind Raven.* Hey, watch where you hit that thing!  
  
*Everyone stops what they are doing to see the ball deflate from the impact of hitting the wall. It lay in a lump on the dirty gym floor. There was a dent in the wall where the ball had hit it. Everyone looks on in awe.*  
  
Raven: *o_0* Somebody's been going to the gym.  
  
GT: *Turns around from talking to another teacher because of the sudden silence.* Why aren't you all playing volleyball? *Walks over to some of the students and asks them what happened. They explain it to him and he walks over to Hiei.* Did you do this?  
  
Hiei: *Rebelliously.*Mmmmhhhhmmm.  
  
GT: That's destruction of school property. It's to the principal's office with you. *Grabs Hiei by the ear and drags him to the principal's office. Hiei follows the tug of the GT's pull with his arms crossed and an expression that seemed to say 'Well, finally I'm getting outta here.'*  
  
*As soon as the teacher leaves, the whole class begins to point at the door and laugh at what happened.*  
  
Raven: *Looks at them and wonders what the hell is so amusing.* STOP LAUGHING, IT'S NOT FUNNY! ZAKAIYO(1)!!!  
  
*Everyone looks at her strangely. They begin to laugh at her too.*  
  
Raven: ZAKAIYO!! ASSHOLES!  
  
*Everyone stops laughing and they all give her a death glare, insulted by her words.*  
  
Zakaiyo- stop it; quit it  
  
*Teacher walks up to her and drags her along like the first one had done to Hiei. She explains that foul language is not permitted at any time on school grounds.*  
  
Raven: *Mentally smashes head with a brick.* Baka baka baka baka baka baka. *When they turn the corner she hears the class laughing again.*  
  
*They get to the principal's office and the teacher that had dragged Raven there began to explain the situation to the principal, along with the teacher that had dragged Hiei there. The female teacher turned around and told Raven to sit down in the seat near the door. She does and begins to look around the room. She turns to the right and sees Hiei, looking at her strangely.*  
  
Raven: What? Why are you looking at me like that?  
  
Hiei: .I thought you would end up being a teacher's pet.  
  
Raven: *Insulted.* Hah! You think I want to be like that? No way.  
  
Hiei: .Hn.  
  
Raven: .  
  
Chapter Three- Detention?!  
  
*A few minutes pass. A girl with blue hair walks by, holding some papers.*  
  
Raven: Talk to him, Rav. There's gotta be something to talk about to keep from getting bored. *Turns head to Hiei.* Those uniforms were disgusting, don't you think so?  
  
Hiei: I guess so.  
  
Raven: You guess so? I saw the way you looked at those things. You looked like you had just eaten a pack of trick gum.  
  
Hiei:.  
  
Raven: Aren't you gonna talk?  
  
Hiei: *No response.*  
  
Raven: So he goes right back to being a jerk.Well, screw him! Who cares?... I wonder what they're gonna do with me for saying that? Any way I look at it, when I go home today it's not gonna be a pretty sight to see.  
  
Hiei: .I wonder how long I'm gonna have to endure Koenma bitching at me for this one.? Ah well.I wonder what the principal here will give me for doing that? It's been six times at four different schools, including this one.It's not my fault that stupid girl next to me can't hit back.And it's not my fault that those other people can't hit the ball either.*Leans back in his chair and looks at the ceiling, uninterested.*  
  
*A teacher walks up to Raven and Hiei and makes them follow him.*  
  
Hiei: Guess this is the principal.Well.here we go.  
  
Principal: *Speaks in English even though he is clearly Japanese.* I understand you two were in gym class when all this happened?  
  
Raven: *Has to nod in order to not laugh out loud at his accent.*  
  
Principal: *Looks at Hiei.* Well, can you tell me what happened with you?  
  
Hiei: .The gym teacher said I destroyed school property.  
  
Principal: In detail, please?  
  
Hiei: .We were playing volleyball when I spiked the ball and it dented the wall.  
  
Principal: I see. It seems that you have quite a record, Hiei.This has happened at how many schools before this one?  
  
Hiei: Four.  
  
Principal: *Nods and looks at his papers.* And what about you, young lady?  
  
Raven: .I-  
  
*GT and the female teacher come in and the female teacher approaches the principal's desk. She whispers something and then walks away with GT.*  
  
Principal: You don't have to say anything.Mrs. Takeuchi just told me. *Stands up.* Stay here.You'll both be getting a week's detention. And you'll both have to help rebuild the wall after school until it is back to normal. *Walks out to get detention slips.*  
  
Raven: *Yells after the principal just as he closes the door to his office.* Hey now, that's not fair! I didn't even touch that da-!  
  
Hiei: *Covers her mouth.* Shut up! I don't feel like getting any more detentions today! I have things to do you know! *Uncovers Raven's mouth.*  
  
Raven: *Silently fumes and curses principal. Mutters.* God do I hate this school.I wanna go back to the states. *Sounds completely miserable.*  
  
Hiei: *Sits and stares at the ceiling.*  
  
Principal: *Comes in with two detention slips and prints their names on one each. He fills out the appropriate boxes and lines, and hands them to Hiei and Raven.* Let's hope the rest of the day goes better for you two. *Shows them the way out since first period was about to end.*  
  
Raven: Right.*Shoves detention slip in her pocket and takes out her schedule. Looks at it.*  
  
Hiei: *Walks down the hall a little ahead of Raven. Looks down at schedule. Groans.*  
  
Raven: *Walks up behind Hiei to see what he has next period.*  
  
Hiei: What do you want?  
  
Raven: I just wanted to see what you had next period.  
  
Hiei: *Gives Raven his schedule.* Hurry up with it.  
  
Raven: All right, all right, stop being so pushy.*Looks at Hiei's schedule and compares it to her own.* Looks like we have the next two classes together.  
  
Hiei: .Are you serious?! I'm going to have so many detentions I won't be able to count them all!  
  
Raven: Don't worry, it's math.What can go wrong in math?  
  
Hiei:.A lot.  
  
Raven: .?...What am I talking about?! I suck at math! 


End file.
